


A Princess's Knight

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baby, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, House Stark, Kindness, King Robb, Knights - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sansa, Princes & Princesses, Princess Sansa, Sweet Gwaine, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine shows Sansa that he will be there for her and her child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**deleted scene between Princess Sansa and Sir Gwaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a stand alone or deleted scene from Secrets, Lies, Regret, and Revenge. The cradle will be referenced in that story.

Camelot is eerie at night. The sound of the wind whistles through the halls of the castle, like a ghost through the trees. The moon is full, illuminating the white stone of the castle walls and reflecting against the water of the lake. A lone figure moves in the night, down the halls of the sleeping castle. He’s quiet in his steps, stopping only when he is in front of the Princess’s door.

 

Jory is her guard tonight, the northern man only laughs quietly to himself, not attempting to stop the man as he opens the Princess’s chamber door.

 

The man closes the door behind him, stepping into the dark room, illuminated only by the moonlight that falls directly over the princess’s bed. The man tip toes towards her, careful not to disturb her as she slumbers. Her skin glows against the night and her hair shines like a lit candle. She looks beautiful, dressed in a thin night shift. She looks so peaceful he almost hesitates to wake her.

 

“Sansa,” he whispers to her, gently resting his hand over hers and squeezing.

 

She shifts under his touch, making a small noise of protest as her eyes flutter open. They are gold for a moment before fading to the familiar blue and the man thinks he’ll have to thank Merlin for it later.

 

“Gwaine?” she asks him sleepily, her eyes twisting in confusion.

 

“Come Sansa, I want to show you something,” he tells her. She nods, still confused as she props herself up onto her elbows before accepting his hand to help her out of bed.

 

He turns away as she changes, looking back only when she steps out from behind her partition dressed in a gray gown of an odd fashion. It is sleeveless and backless falls around her like water. He thinks she looks beautiful.

 

“Lady Margaery sent it to me. It’s the style of Highgarden,” she explains.

 

He flashes her a cocky smile before pressing his finger to his lips and taking her hand. They run from her chamber, Sansa falling into a fit of giggles when she sees Jory’s amusement. They don’t stop running until they are at the gate, where two horses await them. There is an early fog and the sun is only just beginning to rise by the time they mount.

 

She doesn’t ask where they’re going as they fly through the town. The people whisper amongst themselves and point to them, but Sansa smiles and waves without slowing down, though they both know they will have to stop and make a show of meeting the townspeople on the way back.

 

“We’re almost there,” Gwaine starts to tell her, only to stop before the words ever leave his mouth.

 

Sansa is laughing, sweet and musical laughter as they sore through the country-side. The beginning beams of sunlight catch in her hair and she’s looks happy for the first time in so long. It makes him laugh too.

 

Finally they make it to a large home, too small to belong to a noble but too small for a commoner. Gwaine winks at Sansa as he helps her dismount before walking to the door.

 

A serving woman opens it and smiles when she sees Gwaine. Sansa takes her knight’s outstretched hand as he leads her inside. His heart warms when she doesn’t let go.

 

The woman says something to Gwaine that Sansa doesn’t hear before disappearing up the stairs. She looks at him oddly as he pulls her to something large in the center of the room, covered by a large sheet.

 

“The minute I heard you say you wanted to keep the baby, I had the carpenter start this,” he tells her, using the hand she isn’t holding to remove the sheet.

 

Sansa gasps when a beautiful wooden cradle is revealed. The wood is dark and steady beneath her shaking fingertips. There is satin padding on the inside along with carved direwolves plated with silver and large winged dragons embossed with multicolor gems.

 

“You said you wanted your son or daughter to know where they come from,” Gwaine tells her nervously, watching her every move.

 

Sansa looks up at him, her eyes wide and full of tears that for once he knows to be happy. “You had this made for me? It must be so expensive.”

 

“Your knight originally planned to spend the rest of his life paying it off, but once I heard it was for the Princess of Camelot, whose kindness and mercy has been well known by the common folk since she was a girl, all I had to do was ask around. You’d be surprised how many people helped pay for it. You’re well loved Princess, and you will always be welcome here,” the carver said with a smile, having come down the stairs.

 

“Thank you,” Sansa whispers, rising to her feet, her eyes solely on Gwaine. With shaking hands she wraps her arms around him, burying her face into his neck.

 

Gwaine smiles, tears in his own eyes as he returns her embrace, never wanting to let her go. It is as if they are made to fit together, two sides of one coin. Together they are whole and no matter what the future has in store, he will never let her go ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! comments and kudos feed my soul.


End file.
